Song at First Note
by hyperspeedno.5
Summary: Alfred Jones is singer Arthur Kirkland's biggest fan and one day his dream comes true at a concert; he gets to sing his favorite song with the man himself on stage. V.I.P. passes, some beer, and all the groupies and other fans gone- a dream right? What if it was reality? Rated M for content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Pumped Up A Team

*Welcome to my first FanFic. This is inspired by a friend of mine and songs I love. Needless to say, I hope you enjoy. :)*

White lips, Pale face... Breathing in the Snowflakes. Burnt lungs sour taste... ~ Light's gone, days end., Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was quiet; empty. You could hear a pin drop in the absolute void.

Silently a pair of emerald eyes, hindered only slightly without a certain pair of glasses, pondered the space before him in thought. In an hour this place would be filled to the brim with excited, fan-crazed people who had paid a lot to travel here and who had been waiting for months just to hear him sing. The tickets had sold out after only days of them being on sale, a testament to his talents.

He sighed with a soft smile. "Just a little while longer and hundreds of thousands of people will fill the audience to see me. Oh, dear..."

"Hey, Arthur. Let's get you ready for tonight, okay?" The Brit's stage manager called him over.

"Alright." he replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The crowd roared, desperate and eager to see his wanted face. The cheering carried on for long moments before dying down to a silence as the lights appeared, presenting him.

"Thank you all for coming here to see me tonight! How's everybody?" He smiled as the crowd roared and whistled. "Awesome! Now let's get this show on the road!" He grabbed his pick and motioned to the rest of the band. Instantly the music started.

Chord after chord, note after note he played his heart out. He sang every song with pride even as he pressed all of the emotion into his voice. As he sang, he ran his eyes over the crowd and saw many fans. So many of them, he thought, cheering, listening, and singing along to every word. But suddenly someone in particular caught his eye. A blonde.

A blonde-haired, blue eyed fan with glasses to be exact. And just like that, he knew it would be him. The Brit was allowed to bring one person on stage and he picked him.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet."

The blonde fan lit two lighters and waved with the music and the crowd followed him. He thought to himself on how much he wished to be up there singing with him, 'Someday...Someday I will be up there..' And before he knew it, the song was over.

"Now. For the finale! I've been given permission to pick one of you lucky fans to come up and sing with me. But, only one. Who shall it be?" His smile grew as his index finger followed his eyes back and forth before they stopped one a blonde. A blonde with blue eyes... A Blonde with blue eyes and glasses. "You there. The blue-eyed blonde with glasses there. Come up here!"

The crowd cheered and some frowned, but 'might as well make the concert the best it can be and enjoy it even if you aren't on stage' is what everyone in the crowd made a passage way for him. A hand was held out for him as he was pulled up on stage.

"Can I get your name?"

"A-Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"Awesome. Let's give another round of applause to Alfred!" The crowd roared.

"Now, Alfred. You know A Team right?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes."

"Perfect~ Ready guys?" The band nodded as the crowd cheered. "A one, Two. A one, two, three~" The emerald eyed singer looked to Alfred as the crowd went silent anticipating the words everyone knew and loved. The blondes took a deep breath and started to sing, although Alfred was a little hesitant.

"White lips. Pale Face. Breathing in the snow flakes. Burnt lungs sour taste... ~ Light's gone. Days end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights. Strange men~ " The two voices made the most magnificent harmony together. Everyone loved the pitch of the duo and decided it be best if they left the singing for the two and keep themselves out of it while everyone's lighters were light and everyone's phone screens shown.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred had back stage passes and got to actually stay with Arthur that night. He was given personal permission to stay after the concert and even after the after party. He was just in heaven. But, he was just about the only actual fanboy there. No matter what, he still was having the time of his life.

There was booze and free food like steak and hamburgers that Alfred could die for, including the Brit's own favorite; Fish and Chips. Slowly everyone who had V.I.P passes was escorted out, except Alfred. Paradise. No. A dream. Ah, yes.

A dream. But, yet, his mind was still trying to process everything that was happening tonight.

He peered over to his idol, Arthur, who had a beer bottle in his hand- even though he was drinking tea a moment ago. Alfred chuckled and grabbed a beer himself and sat down next to him to talk.

"Thank you for picking me to sing on stage with you. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life." Using his hands while speaking to show emphasis.

"No problem." Giving a soft smile before taking a swig of his drink. "You have a good voice. Were you ever in chorus?"

"No, but thanks~" He was over joyed at this point.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred's dream was coming true. But has no clue what is to happen to him later on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danke for reading Chapter One. I was going to make this a one-shot, but I found the need to make it a little longer. There will be more chapters soon- I promise!

I also love negative reviews on ways to make it better and I love positive ones on what doesn't need to be improved.


	2. Face to Face?

((Sorry it took so long for this chapter my original idea for this story just melted and I had to rewrite this chapter too many times to count. I will be more diligent with the next chapter, I promise. ^J^ ))

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"With your sleepy eyes~ Could you ever love a man like me..? And you were right… When I walked into your house, I knew I'd never want to leave."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two drank through a few bottles each as they talked. Slowly they both got a little tipsy, but nothing too horrid. Although the Brit was starting to drink his way into a blurry, flushed rosie-pink-cheeks, state of mind. Alfred took it as the signal to stop the drinking for a while. But the Brit was already gone into his blurry- drunken-happy land.

"Alfred... D-Did you see that red-head? She l-looked so f-fine~" His British accent mixed with drunken slur was making it difficult to understand him. Alfred's heart sank a little after he was asked about the red-head.

Alfred is gay. And he truly hoped that Arthur was too... Since a crush had been manifested over the past few years.

"Alright, Arthur. I think you have had too much to drink." He frowned, before he picked up the thickly-browed blonde and carried him to his limo that had been waiting for their extended hang out to end for the last hour and a half.

The driver closed the door behind the two and got in the front. Turning his head with a smile, "Where to sir?"

"To m-my hotel, p-please." Slurring his words, slowly the Brit waved and then plopped onto one of the cushions and took another swig of his bottle, only to find it empty and pulled another two out of a mini-fridge and offered one to the American sitting across from him zoned out.

 _'Off to the hotel.'_ Good, now the Brit can sober up and...- WHAT- _OFF TO THE HOTEL_?!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arthur, though, smirked to himself while Al was dazed off in his own thoughts. He was playing a little trick on the other. He had gotten a heads-up from his fan that he would be coming. Alfred truly was his biggest fan and went to all his concerts, or at least bought the video of them when they were on sale. Alfred was always on Arthur's fan page and had an ongoing account and never missed a memo or event without knowing.

He saw a few photos of him and fell in love with his body. His looks. He read his bio he wrote about himself on the fanpage and fell in love with his personality. It was his goal to meet him and he found him the front row at least. He sent in money for him through his boss and then to Alfred so he could go and get front row tickets. Somehow it all worked out in the end.

And here they are now, a blonde singer pretending to be drunk to get into the arms of his crush. Interesting really. This is the highlight of Artie's life, and Al's too. Arthur had been looking for a 'special someone' for years, but nothing ever was 'Special' like he wanted it until he got into the music bizz, and now all the girls were too young, sluts or already taken, or just, all of the above. Majority of men. Men. Not a chance. Until Alfred came around. He was the silver lining in his life. And since then, he wanted to write a song about him, and he was going to do it soon. Almost like Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Y-You never t-told me if you s-saw her..!" Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and hiccupped.

The drunken, well, fake drunken man had been carried out the limo, through the lobby, in the elevator, down the hall, and to a pair of crimson doors with gold colored handles. The dirty blonde picked up the door card off the floor that the other had dropped in an attempt to open the door.

Walking in, cerulean eyes widened at the sight of the deluxe master suite. A bed bigger than a king, a balcony, master bathroom with a tub and walk in shower that is big enough to be a 'live in' shower, another mini-fridge, and a sixty-two inch flat screen tv with a Blu-ray player and cable. The room's décor was unimaginable.

"I did. I didn't think much of her." Al bluntly spoke as he lay Arthur on the bed, prying the now half empty bottle from his hands.

After setting down the bottle he took off his jacket and set it on the chair behind him before sitting on the bed next to Artie- who now had a twinkle in his eye that the American saw, but disregarded it as his imagination and started to hum the chorus to Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks.

The next thing he knew, the drunkard wasn't so drunken now and had a seductive smile on his face, but a light tint in his cheeks still remained. Alfred blushed as his eyes widened a little. But then he chuckled and placed his palm to his forehead and grinned.

"Man- and I thought I could fake being drunk! Hahaha. You're goo-" The American was stopped in mid-sentence as his wrist was grabbed and pulled down before being pulled again into a very passionate lip-lock. Alfred couldn't help but to not pull away from this. His dreams is becoming too much of a reality. But what could he say? It was the time of his life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

((So.. Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is already in progress, so no worries. Hope you have enjoyed so far and thank you to the 2 followers and 1 fav. ^J^ ))


End file.
